You want a piece of me
by taolee-lunaskywalker
Summary: continuación del 3x06 "Red sky at the morning"… Sí, ha llovido mucho desde encontes.


**Título:** You want a piece of me? 1/2

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Bela - Dean/Castiel

**Warning:** Apocrypha_73 diciendo tacos… Nuryyyy escribiendo finales románticos… Taolee escribiendo het… EL FIN ESTÁ LLEGANDO!

**Rating:** A ver… son Dean/Bela… Nada más que el vocabulario de estos dos es para adultos, así que calcula XD

**Resumen:** continuación del 3x06 "Red sky at the morning"… Sí, ha llovido mucho desde encontes.

**Beta:** nadie, como suele ser habitual. Mis fanfics como mis errores van a pelo ;)

**Dedicatoria:** para nuryyyy. Éste es el segundo regalo que le prometí por su cumple. Siento el retraso pero una fiesta de princesas tejanas y una gripe inesperada me han hecho retrasarme. Espero que te guste porque hacía tanto tiempo que no escribía algo het que me ha resultado raro que hubiera sólo una polla en escena XDDD Amote toa!

**Agradecimientos:** A almeara y a su dedo gordo XD ella sabe por qué ;)

**-o-**

Dean se sentó a los pies de la cama relativamente contento. Acababan de llegar a Atlantic City y lo primero que había hecho al llegar fue apostar varios de los grandes. No le fue tan bien como hubiera querido pero no podía quejarse.

Sam salió entonces del baño, de su cuarta o quinta ducha quizás.

- Por mucho que te frotes, hermanito, no vas a quitarte de encima ese olor a sexo octogenario.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sam de arriba abajo. Dean siguió cargándole.

- Lo bueno de todo ésto es que la ciudad está llena de viejas solteronas y ricachonas deseando encontrar un yogurcito como tú.

- Vale ya, Dean –Sam terminó de abrocharse la camisa y caminó hacia la mesa donde recogió las llaves del Impala.- ¿Me dejas el coche?

Dean levantó una ceja.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Por ahí –Sam levantó los hombros evadiendo descaradamente la pregunta –a olvidarme de estos últimos días.

Su hermano sonrió. Ya sabía cómo iba a olvidar Sam los últimos días; con alguna muchachita mona y adorable que se cruzara en su camino. Suponía, porque sacarle esa clase de información a su hermano era a veces más complicado que sacarle información a la NASA.

- Anda con ojo –Dean lo vio pasar de camino a la puerta.- Y no hagas nada que yo no haría.

- Eso es demasiado incluso para ti, Dean –Sam sonrió, se volvió para abrir la puerta y salió dando un ligero portazo.

Dean se levantó de la cama para mirar a través de la ventana. Vio a Sammy montarse en el coche y perderse a lo lejos. Se quedó así un rato, mirando la nada y sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Al rato se apartó de la ventana, caminó hacia una nevera destartalada y fea y sacó una cerveza. Después se sentó en una silla cercana para comenzar a desabrocharse las botas. Era temprano para acostarse pero un sueñecito no le vendría nada más. Muy pocas veces podía concederse un día de relax.

Cuando estaba agachado quitándose el nudo de los cordones, un golpe seco en la puerta lo alertó. Como buen cazador alcanzó su arma de encima de la mesa en apenas un segundo y sin necesidad de levantarse. La puerta se abrió y Dean se puso en alerta porque nunca se sabía quién podía estar al otro lado.

Bela.

Dean parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Bela?

La mujer cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente por la habitación con unos tacones que daban vértigo verlos.

- Dean.

El cazador observó cómo se acercaba hacia él. Por instinto adelantó el arma y la apuntó con ella.

- Quieta ahí, Bela. Ya has tentado demasiado a tu suerte estos días con nosotros.

- ¿Crees que me asustas con esa cosa, Dean? –la mujer puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos, luego siguió hablando,- he visto niños en las ferias con mejor puntería que tú.

Dean pasó por alto el insulto.

- ¿Qué quieres, Bela?

- Tú y yo teníamos una cosa por cumplir. ¿No te acuerdas?

Dean movió los ojos de un lado a otro, pensando. ¿Una cosa por cumplir con Bela? No tenía ni idea

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada pendiente a no ser que hables de eso de no perdonarte la vida y matarte. Créeme que eso lo haré encantado.

Bela levantó la cabeza mientras lo miraba. Sin decir nada se dio un tirón de la pechera de su camisa hasta que los corchetes cedieron y mostraron un corsé negro casi transparente.

Un par de segundos más con la boca abierta y Dean hubiera babeado. Bela estaba muy buena, pero que muy buena. Ahora recordaba sus palabras de iÉsta noche practicaremos el sexo/i

Bela caminó un par de pasos hacia él, hasta quedar rozando sus rodillas.

- Te llevo ventaja –se abrió un poco más la camisa para que la viera bien.- ¿No vas a quitarte nada?

Dean arqueó una ceja. Por muy apetecible que fuera Bela, no iba a bajarse los pantalones delante de ella, no por pudor, sino porque no confiaba en ella. Simple y llanamente.

- Ni muerto Bela me quito los pantalones delante de ti.

- ¿Tímido? Jamás hubiera pensado eso de ti, Dean Winchester –Bela caminó hacia un lado para pasar luego la pierna sobre las caderas de él y sentarse a horcajadas. La falda de tubo se le subió hasta las caderas. Luego le susurró al oído.- En verdad, no necesito que estés completamente desnudo.

Dean se la quedó mirando los pocos centímetros que lo separan y se lamió los labios sin poder evitarlo. Bela lo ve y se restriega un poco contra el bulto que nota debajo de su trasero. Al final no iba a ser mentira lo que contaban de él.

Apenas dos milímetros separan ambas caras y ambos labios, los dos observándose y ninguno sin hacer nada. De hecho, Dean aún sostiene la pistola con su mano derecha. Bela mira la pistola y luego lo mira a él. Dean observa.

- Ya te lo pregunté varios días atrás; que si querías acercarte a mí cuando tengo un arma en las manos.

Bela sigue mirando el arma y luego vuelve la cabeza hacia Dean.

- Preferirías que tuvieras otra clase de arma entre las manos, Dean, pero si te vas a poner tan quisquilloso me voy…

Fue un visto un visto que el cazador soltara la pistola sobre la mesa y agarrara a la mujer por las caderas con ambas manos.

- De eso nada –murmuró.- Ya no tienes escapatoria, Bela.

Dean saltó sobre sus labios como un muerto de sed lo haría sobre un charco en medio del desierto. Bela no se mostró sorprendida porque esperaba ese ataque, es más, lo ansiaba. Había oído demasiadas historias de Dean y eso era precisamente lo mas ilight/i que se podía esperar del cazador.

Bela se dejó morder por esos labios que habían ido bajando poco a poco hasta que acabaron sobre su clavícula, dibujando cosas abstractas con la lengua sobre su piel. Dean la estrechaba contra sí mientras seguía con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. De pronto eso le pareció demasiado poco, quería más de ella y no es que estuviera sintiendo de pronto algo por ella, no, Dios lo librara de semejante castigo, pero tenía que reconocer que Bela tenía el don de calentar a los muertos y él, que tenía alma de masoquista, le gustaban las tías que le metieran caña. Y Bela era la mejor en eso.

Con los dientes le deslizó el tirante del sujetador por el hombro hasta que éste cayó por su propio peso y ayudado por la ley de la gravedad. El otro tirante lo bajó con un dedo. Cuando ambos pequeños trozos de tela estuvieron laxos sobre los brazos de Bela, la sujetó por la espalda y la echó hacia atrás. Ella se dejó llevar. En un día normal no se hubiera fiado de Dean ni loca, pero ahora, mirándole a esos ojos brillantes por la pasión del momento, sabía que el cazador no la iba a dejar caer. Enrolló las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Dean y se echó hacia atrás. El corpiño, al no tener ningún tipo de sujeción, se le resbaló por el pecho hasta la cintura dejando el pecho de Bela al descubierto. Dean miro los pezones rosados y evidentemente erectos y no pudo evitar agacharse para lamerlos.

Bela cerró los ojos cuando notó que le succionaba el pezón haciendo la presión exacta, sin llegar a hacerle daño pero un poquito más fuerte de lo normal. Durante un segundo se preguntó cuántos pezones habría lamido antes para saber pillar el punto exacto. Le dio igual. El mundo le dio jodidamente igual cuando con Dean le quitó una mano de la espalda y la llevó hacia el pecho que quedaba libre. Primero lo masajeó con manos fuertes y duras, luego le acarició el pezón con los dedos, dándole toquecitos hasta que consiguió endurecerlo como una roca. Una vez así siguió jugando con él.

Ninguno de los dos supo decir cuánto tiempo se llevaron así, hasta que Bela comenzó a sentir toda la sangre en la cabeza de estar casi suspendida boca abajo sobre las piernas de Dean. Agarrándose a su brazo se alzó para quedar sentada de nuevo frente a él. Dean la miró un segundo antes de besarla en los labios de nuevo. Ella atacó de igual manera el beso mientras le abría los botones de la camisa y se la deslizaba por los brazos. Después se apartó lo suficiente para sacarle la camiseta.

Lo miró durante unos segundos. El pecho de Dean era amplio y fuerte, el típico pecho donde una mujer podía sentirse segura y querida. Él debió de sentirse incómodo viéndose observado porque la acercó más a él, pegando su pecho al de ella. La piel del cazador quemaba, era lava líquida que calentaba la de Bela. Ella no se dio cuenta del siguiente movimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde; le había puesto las manos sobre los muslos y los había ido subiendo hacia arriba, hasta terminar de remangar la falda alrededor de la cintura. Un tanga negro que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación apareció ante él y que sospechosamente hacía juego con un liguero igualmente negro y sexy. Una mano se deslizó por la cadera de Bela quedándose ahí mientras la otra viajaba por debajo de su ombligo, luego se icoló/i entre la minúscula prenda hasta llegar a donde se había propuesto.

Con un dedo insistente y diestro, Dean dio suaves toquecitos al clítoris de Bela, que la hizo revolverse sobre él. Le unió un segundo dedo para acariciarle más completamente, comenzando a rotar los dedos en círculos, haciéndola entrar en calor y provocando una humedad que antes no había.

- ¿Te gusta, Bella? –preguntó con los labios enterrados bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, notando cómo se aceleraba el pulso de la mujer.

- Cállate y sigue –lo instó.

Dean sonrió con esa media sonrisilla picarona suya y siguió. No necesitaba escucharla para saber que le estaba gustando; su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo por ella. ¡Y eso que aún no había hecho nada!

Volvió a devorarle los labios con ansia y a mordérselos sin prisas mientras deslizó los dedos más hacia el centro de Bela. Ella no lo detuvo. Lentamente adentró un dedo para luego sacarlo. Repitió la operación varias veces hasta que deslizó un segundo dedo. Los músculos de Bela se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos de Dean, que hizo que la erección que ya tenía diera un respingo dentro de los pantalones y se le clavara mucho más la tela. Estaba empezando a dolerle estar tan empalmado y tan confinado en los vaqueros.

Bela comenzó a mecerse sobre sus caderas al compás de las acometidas de sus dedos. Le gustó verla así, tan a su merced, pero podía ser mucho más cruel y tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano; mientras la penetraba, cruzó ambos dedos dentro de ella y cambió el ángulo de penetración, rozándole ese sitio por el que era mundialmente conocido. Bela se contrajo y Dean sonrió maliciosamente mientras incursionaba con la lengua en su boca.

Si no fuera bastante con eso, con el pulgar volvió a acariciarle el clítoris mientras la seguía penetrando.

- Dean –un quejido con su nombre escapó de sus labios.- iDios, sí…/i

Dean siguió varios segundos más, incrementando el ritmo hasta que un dolor insoportable en la entrepierna le hizo ponerse de pie con ella agarrada a su cintura. Ese vaquero tan estrecho lo estaba matando vivo.

Se volvió para dejar a Bela sobre la silla, luego se arrodilló delante de ella.

La mujer lo miraba con esos ojos tan grandes y claros sin perder detalle de los próximos movimientos de Dean. Él se llevó la mano a la cintura y abrió la hebilla del pantalón. Luego lo desabotonó y deslizó la cremallera con cuidado hacia abajo. Suspiró levemente mientras levantaba la mirada. Se encontró con los ojos de Bela mirándole.

- Acaríciate –le ordenó. Porque ni siquiera se lo sugirió o se lo preguntó. No, ese no era el estilo de Bela. Ella ordenaba y normalmente solía salirse con la suya.

Hasta que se topó con Dean Winchester.

- Acaríciate tú –le respondió en el mismo tono.

Bela levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca con los labios.

- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres –separó bastante las piernas, para que él la viera perfectamente.- Luego no digas que no hago las cosas que me pides, Dean.

Tendría que estar ciego o tener ojos de trapo para no ver ese provocador tanga negro de Bela perderse entre sus piernas. La verdad es que el fino elástico y la translúcida tela no ocultaban apenas nada. Ella, obediente bajó una mano, la deslizó por dentro de la prenda y comenzó a acariciarse.

Dean siguió el movimiento de esos dedos largos y esbeltos, con esa manicura francesa tan bien hecha y cómo se acariciaba el clítoris con un par de dedos. El haberse abierto la bragueta no había ayudado en nada porque la erección había crecido y seguía presionándole dentro de la tela. Dudó si bajarse los vaqueros o no. Le había dicho al principio que jamás se bajaría los pantalones delante de ella. Ahora estaba pensando que quizás había hablado antes de tiempo, algo que era muy normal en él. No pensaba…

Bela deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, apartando el elástico del tanga ligeramente, lo suficiente para enseñarle a Dean lo justo. Éste se relamió los labios en un acto casi espontaneo y totalmente desesperado por ser él el que se hundiera dentro de ella.

Sin pensárselo más, deslizó el pantalón y los calzoncillos por los muslos mientras seguía de rodillas. Se los bajó lo suficiente para librarse de esa prisión de capas de ropa. Mientras la miraba comenzó a masturbarse. Se agarró el pene con tanta urgencia que creyó que lloraría de felicidad cuando sintió su propia mano recorrerse la polla de arriba abajo. La humedad del glande le manchó la mano y lo ayudó a masturbarse mejor.

Ella lo observaba a su vez. Lo miraba deslizar esa mano a lo largo de la erección, haciendo la presión justa que sólo él sabía para proporcionarse el placer necesario sin llegar a correrse.

Bela se lamió los labios. Dean también. Ambos se miraban, provocadores, pervertidos, esperando a ver quién era el primero en dar el primer paso, en ceder, en mostrar debilidad. Porque sí, porque eran así; eran como dos machos alfa en una manada luchando a muerte por tener el poder. Y hubieran seguido así toda la vida, hasta que Bela unió un segundo dedo con en el que ya se estaba masturbando y a la vez con la otra mano, comenzó a acariciarse uno de sus pechos.

La mirada de Dean se oscureció y agachó la cabeza. Bela tuvo miedo por un segundo porque nunca había visto esa reacción en el cazador. Bueno, para eso había venido, ¿no? Con dos dedos comenzó a pellizcarse un pezón y a recorrerlo con dedos ágiles.

Dean se acercó apenas los dos pasos que le quedaban para pararse entre sus piernas. Le puso una mano en cada rodilla y se agachó. Primero lamió la tela del tanga, que había vuelto a su sitio cuando ella había quitado la mano. Con cuidado, apartó con los dientes la suave tela y la echó a un lado. Dio un largo y profundo beso sobre su clítoris para luego hundirse en ella y juguetear con la lengua. La mujer le agarró la cabeza con una mano mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar. Dean era tan bueno con sus dedos como con su lengua y lo sabía. Se vanagloriaba de ello. Y las reacciones de Bela se lo demostraban con cada movimiento desesperado que hacían sus caderas, locas por sentirle más y más adentro.

-iSí…/i

Dean la cogió de pronto por la cintura y la levantó como si no pesara nada para colocarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Cuando la tuvo así, volvió a sentarse en la silla, a horcajadas, dejando a Bela atrapada entre él y el respaldo de la silla.

- Eres un bruto… -Bela lo escuchaba hurgar en el bolsillo trasero hasta que encontró el preservativo. El sonido del papel rasgándose y luego una mano entre sus piernas le hizo saber que Dean se estaba colocando el condón.

- Sí –respondió finalmente, todo concentrado en ella,- y lo que te gusta, ¿qué?

Dean apenas había terminado la frase cuando la cogió por las caderas y la sostuvo mientras la penetraba de un solo golpe. Bela se agarró a sus hombros mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. El cazador era iligeramente/i más grande lo que había creído en un principio.

Dean se agarró al respaldo de la silla y comenzó a mecerse contra ella, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, abriéndose paso y arrancándole gritos de placer. Sentir las uñas de Bela sobre su espalda no hacía más que provocarle a ir más rápido. Se sentía poderoso y lleno de vida. Bela se le enroscaba a la cintura y se amoldaba a él encajando a la perfección.

- Ahora dime que mi leyenda no supera a la verdad –Dean le jadeó esas palabras al oído, rememorando una de las lindezas que Bela le había dedicado una de las veces que se habían encontrado.

Bela estaba empezando a dejar de escuchar. Le importaba una mierda lo que Dean tuviera que decirle. Es más, se lo podía imaginar. Ahora sólo quería sentir ese cuerpo sudoroso y fuerte contra el de ella, caliente y vibrante.

Dean paró las embestidas y la miró. Ella lo miró suplicándole con la mirada.

- Dímelo Bela –murmuró entre dientes.

Ella hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

- ¿Por qué diablos es tan importante para ti? ¿No está tu ego lo suficientemente crecido ya?

A Dean le entraron ganas de darle con su icrecido ego/i en toda la cara.

- Porque por una puta vez en tu miserable vida, vas a decir algo que sea verdad.

Ella levantó ambas cejas mientras lo miraba.

- Y lo vas a decir mientras te corres –y sin previo aviso comenzó ese rítmico movimiento de caderas tan bien estudiado y practicado desde años atrás. El ritmo hacía crujir la silla y retumbar contra el cuerpo de ella.

- Te sobrevaloras –rió ella con una risilla.

Dean no respondió. Bajó una de las manos entre los dos cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris mientras la follaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese mismo momento.

Dejó dejó caer la cabeza sobre su clavícula y esos labios tan sensuales la besaron y recorrieron por todo alrededor. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ese hijo de puta que tenía que besarla allí?

Bela gimió desesperada. Estaba perdiendo el control y lo sabía. Si Dean seguía con ese ritmo no iba a durar mucho más. Y no duró cuando el cazador comenzó a ser más rudo aún con sus embestidas.

- Dean…

Dean deslizó los labios hacia arriba, por el cuello de la chica, hasta la mandíbula para finalmente posarse sobre sus labios.

- Córrete –le lamió los labios.- Hazlo.

- Dean…

La aprisionó más contra el respaldo de la silla, que crujió estrepitosamente.

- Me encanta follarte.

Bela se corrió violentamente. Fue como un golpe de placer que la arrasó por completo. Involuntariamente se dejó llevar mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían de excitación.

Dean notó cómo ella se cerraba alrededor de él y eso era lo único que le faltaba para correrse él también. Abrió los ojos y la miró mientras notaba cómo esa ola gigante, que había empezado a crecerle en el estómago, tomaba posesión del resto de su cuerpo, para estallar finalmente en un violento orgasmo.

Ninguno de los dos supo realmente cuánto tiempo habían tardado en volver a la realidad. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, cada uno estaba a un lado de la habitación, colocándose bien la ropa. Bela tardó varios minutos más. Al acabar se volvió hacia él. Dean la miró a su vez.

- Al final no he tenido que decirte nada –sonrió victoriosa.

Dean esbozó una sonrisilla.

- Puede que con palabras no.

Ella lo miró y no dijo nada más. Se podían llevar así el resto de la vida; intentando quedar uno encima del otro y al final no ganaría ninguno de los dos. Ambos eran igual de buenos e igual de cabezotas en todo lo que hacían.

En silencio, caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí la abrió, y antes de desaparecer por ella, Bela se volvió.

- Dean –lo llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Eres mejor que tu leyenda –y desapareció tras la puerta.

El cazador sonrió para sí. Se tumbó en la cama y se relajó sobre la colcha.

- Dime algo que yo no sepa, Bela.

~Fin~

Para Nur-Nur. Llevas meses pidiéndome un het con Bela así que aquí lo tienes. No sé cómo me ha salido. ¡Me ha resultado tan tan tan tan tan raro escribirlo! Porque, ¿sabes? Me faltaba un pene y me sobraba una vagina ^^ Y en muestras de lo mucho que lo he echado de menos mientras escribía esto, aquí tienes el regalito número 3. ¡No te quejarás, ¿eh?

-o-

Dean se agitó entre las sábanas. No era consciente del ajetreo que se traía en la cama. Un sueño tras otro lo asaltaba, a cual más raro y el último aún estaba por llegar: Se encontraba en una cama inmensa, con sábanas blancas y cojines por todas partes. Resultaba extraño pero no podía ver el fin a la cama; él se encontraba en el centro de un colchón tan grande como la vida misma.

Lentamente entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente para que una luz blanca y cegadora no le dejara ver nada más que un resplandor por todas partes. Con el antebrazo intentó protegerse pero la luz era tan potente que era prácticamente imposible evadirse de ella.

Poco a poco, quizás porque se fue acostumbrando, la luz no le hacía tanto daño a pesar de sentirla más cerca. Era como un haz luminoso, bonito y reconfortante porque cuanto más se acercaba, mejor se sentía. Hasta que la luminiscencia se le coló dentro. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Podía resultar inquietante verlo todo oscuro pero no lo era. Sentía una calidez dentro algo embriagadora que le fue recorriendo todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. La piel se le estaba empezando a poner de gallina y la respiración se le estaba haciendo más pesada. ¿Qué diablos…?

¿Qué era eso que estaba empezando a sentir? Era como un suave roce sobre la piel. Como si alguien, en medio de la oscuridad, le estuviera acariciando lentamente. Dean se alteró un poco porque en medio de la oscuridad no podía ver nada. ¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Qué quería? Inspeccionó a su alrededor con manos aleatorias pero no había nadie cerca. Tampoco notó que nadie se alejara de él rápidamente. Tan solo descubrió que bajo las sábanas estaba completamente desnudo.

Las caricias comenzaron de nuevo. Dean movió los brazos frenéticamente alrededor de sí mismo. ¿Cómo diablos podía sentir unas caricias si no había nadie tocándole?

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –ojalá la voz no hubiera delatado tanto el miedo que estaba empezando a sentir.

- iShhh. Relájate Dean, no voy a hacerte daño./i

Dean parpadeó. Podía escuchar esa voz con la mente.

- Pero…

El cazador dejó a medias la frase cuando notó unos labios recorrerle la piel, desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho. Un escalofrío de placer lo recorrió.

- Si eres un fantasma, te mataré –amenazó.- ¡Sé cómo hacerlo!

Una risa fresca y liviana le invadió la cabeza. Eso le relajó porque no parecía para nada amenazante.

-iNo soy un fantasma, Dean./i

- ¿Entonces qué eres?

La voz no le contestó, en lugar de eso siguió su escrutinio por el pecho del hombre. Al llegar a uno de los pezones Dean notó cómo se le erizaba y se le ponía erecto. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo con él? Le entró un poco de paranoia… ¿Y si había sido abducido por extraterrestres y lo habían retenido para inseminarle o algo aún peor? Algo por el estilo habían hecho con Scully. ¿Por qué con él no?

La voz, que debió de leerle la mente, lo tranquilizó.

- iDean, esto es un sueño. Relájate y disfruta -dijo con una calma casi abrumadora.- Jamás dejaría que te hicieran daño./i

Dean se tranquilizó un poco. No se sentía en peligro y de eso él sabía un rato porque era cazador; intuía las situaciones de peligro, o al menos así había sido. Ahora no notaba alerta alguna, sino todo lo contrario y sin contar que el calor de unos labios sobre el pecho lo estaban calentando.

- No te conozco –Dean miró a la oscuridad, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.- Déjame verte.

-iSí me conoces, pero no me recuerdas./i

- Pues déjame recordarte.

-iNo lo necesitas, Dean. Aún no./i

- Pero…

-iHablas demasiado/i

Y para demostrar que era cierto, siguió bajando, caliente e implacable hacia la cintura de Dean. Éste se mordió los labios guardando silencio. No iría a… ¿verdad?

Sí. Los labios le recorrieron el vientre duro y plano, que ahora estaba ligeramente tembloroso por la excitación. Cuando notó lo que inconfundiblemente era una lengua recorriendo todo su pene, Dean tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y no correrse en ese mismo instante.

- No… -fue lo único coherente que acertó a decir. Joder, ¡es que no sabía quién era esa persona, o lo que era! Y encima esa voz tan increíblemente grave y masculina tenía que ser por fuerza de un tío y a él no le gustaban los hombres, de ninguna manera.

-iYa sé que no te gustan los hombres, Dean/i –la voz parecía haberse movido de su sitio y ahora acariciaba con su aliento la cara interna de sus muslos,-ipero te gusto yo. No soy ningún hombre y ya nos hemos conocido antes. Si lo recordaras…/i

- ¡Pues ayúdame a recordar, maldita sea! –respondió alterado.

Una serie de imágenes y visiones le atravesaron de mente. Algunas las había vivido ya, otras no. Lo sabía porque se veía más viejo, más cansado y con marcas que aún no tenía en el cuerpo. ¿Y qué era esa marca del hombro? ¿Una mano?

- ¿Cómo…?

- iDean… cállate/i -la voz fue tajante y rotunda aunque en ningún momento abandonó ese cierto tono de cariño con el que le estaba hablando. Y Dean, maldito fuera su cuerpo, su mente y su alma, se estaba dejando llevar por esa voz desconocida, que lo estaba lamiendo por todas partes y que encima era la voz de un tío.

Y no le importó. ¡.IMPORTÓ! ¡Lo quería! Quería ese momento. Si era un sueño o realidad, que así fuera. Había aprendido a no dar nada por sentado y a disfrutar de los pocos momentos que su vida de cazador le daba. Y ese iba a ser uno de ellos.

La voz supo el momento exacto en que Dean dejó de luchar contra él y contra sí mismo. Un pequeño gruñido gutural salió levemente de sus labios, como signo inequívoco de satisfacción. No pudo evitar darle un pequeño mordisco en la cara interna del muslo, allí donde la carne era más suave y sensible. Dean dio un pequeño respingo y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. Se había rendido a la voz, sí, e iba a disfrutarlo.

El primer sitio donde Dean sintió esa lengua actuar fue en su muslo e iba irremediablemente subiendo poco a poco. Por unos segundos dejó de sentirla y abrió los ojos, como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad. El lametón que sintió en el glande lo hizo despegarse varios centímetros de la cama. Apenas duró dos segundos, pero esos habían sido los mejores dos segundos de su vida. A los pocos segundos volvió a sentirlo, pero ésta vez rodeándole con los labios y la lengua y haciendo una pequeña presión con ellos. El aliento se le interrumpió y Dean pensó que podría morirse allí mismo, en ese preciso momento. O correrse como un loco, lo que le sucediera primero.

Esos labios lo recorrieron cuan largo era, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Así hasta mil veces. Dean extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y abrió las palmas de las manos. Se agarró desesperado a esas sábanas blancas y las apretó con los dedos temblorosos y agarrotados. Nunca había sentido nada así y no era la primera vez que se lo hacían precisamente. Esos labios lo estaban torturando de tal manera que no podía evitar revolverse bajo esa estrecha caricia. Sus caderas parecían haberse vuelto locas y arremetían contra esa boca de forma frenética.

Una mano o lo que fuera, lo comenzó a acariciar mientras seguía torturándole con la boca. La lengua lo lamía y recorría con un ritmo acompasado y enérgico, estrechando su pene contra el paladar, haciéndole ver estrellas de colores en su cabeza.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a avisarle. Joder, ni él mismo estaba preparado para la sacudida tan fuerte que atravesó su cuerpo y lo partió en mil pedazos. El orgasmo le explotó en el pecho y le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Fue como una descarga eléctrica gigantesca, que provocó que se corriera de una forma violenta y caliente, apretando las caderas y sacudiéndolas con fuerza contra esa boca.

Cuando volvió en sí, Dean tuvo serios problemas para ubicarse. Estaba sobre la cama del motel, con Sam durmiendo en la cama de al lado como un bendito pero… ¿y ese lugar gigantesco lleno de luces, sombras y labios asombrosos?

Levantó las sábanas y miró debajo. Estaba vestido como siempre: los vaqueros puestos, sin botas y la camisa ligeramente abierta, tal y como se había acostado. ¿Cómo diablos entonces había soñado con todo eso? Había sido tan real que le costaba pensar que había sido solo un sueño.

Bajó una mano hacia su vientre para tocar la misma zona donde la boca había empezado con el escrutinio de su cuerpo. Un leve roce con la mano y su entrepierna protestó visiblemente empalmada. ¿Habría sido realmente un sueño? ¿Habría soñado con la mejor mamada de la historia y había sido solo eso? Pero él recordaba haberse corrido… ¿No había sucedido así, entonces? Por lo que veía no, porque otro leve roce con la mano involuntariamente y ese cosquilleo característico lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

Se levantó como un rayo de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño mientras se iba abriendo los pantalones. Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la esperada. Eso sólo provocó que Sam se despertara asustado y fuera hacia la puerta del baño.

Dean se había dejado caer contra la puerta. La madera crujió segundos después asustándole.

- ¿Dean? –se oyó la voz de su hermano mientras llamaba a la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes –mintió.- He comido algo que no me ha sentado bien. Vuelve a la cama.

- Ya te dije que esa cantina no era de fiar –Sam meneó la cabeza y volvió a la cama. Cuando estuvo tapado de nuevo con la manta, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño.- Si te encuentras peor, avísame.

Dean hizo un sonido con la garganta, dándole a entender que lo había oído. Cuando volvió a oír los ronquidos de Sam, se despegó de la puerta bajándose los pantalones aceleradamente dejándoselos a la altura de las caderas. Caminó decidido hacia el váter y se sentó sobre la tapadera, echando la espalda hacia atrás y apoyando la espalda contra la cisterna. Con ambas manos se bajó un poco los calzoncillos para dejar salir su ya hinchado miembro. Sin perder tiempo, se agarró la polla con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse enérgicamente. Joder, estaba como una moto. ¿Cómo diablos se había levantado así y por qué? ¿No se suponía que se había corrido en el sueño? Mil millones de temblores nacieron con cada movimiento de esa mano. El líquido pre seminal le lubricó el glande y la mano resbaló mejor por todo lo largo. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró hondo. De pronto y como aparecidas de la nada, miles de imágenes y sensaciones le aparecieron en la mente. Esa voz, esos labios, una mirada azul… ¿Quién diablos era? Y esos besos, esas caricias… Apretó la mano en un intento desesperado por recordar, pero nada, solo consiguió correrse rápido y caliente sobre su propia mano y su propio estómago, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y ahogando un jadeo tras otro para que Sam no le escuchara.

Cuando la última sacudida del orgasmo lo abandonó, Dean se quedó ahí sentado, recuperando el aliento y estrujándose la mente, intentado recordar quién diablos se le había colado en su mente y en su cuerpo.

¿Quién diablos era esa persona de ojos tan azules?

iLo descubrirás, Dean. Pronto./i

Dean no lo oyó. Había vuelto a la cama y se había quedado profundamente dormido. El poseedor de la mirada azul sonrió levemente. iPronto Dean… pronto./i

~fin~


End file.
